


Not That Far Away

by Rainy_DayReader



Series: It Gets Better [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dean tries To save you, F/M, Smut, fluff?, not really sure how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_DayReader/pseuds/Rainy_DayReader
Summary: Your boring summer just took a turn for the best.





	1. So This Happened.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story thing, constructive criticize appreciated. I mean I have no idea what I'm doing, so anything helps. I think this might be too short, so I'll probably post the next day.

You were spending the last week of summer break in the library, for some odd reason. ,It wasn't really that odd you spent most of your time there anyways. "Hey." said a voice behind you. It was definitely a male voice, young and beautiful. It made your heart flutter. You turned around, "Um...hey?" You said. You looked the boy up and down, his eyes pierced yours with such force, it barely made you gasp. His eyes were emerald, just like the jewels themselves. His face was growing stumble, enough for a teenage boy. He looked around, seventeen-sixteen. He was tall and muscular, you could smell the leather and musky scent of him. His sweet voice broke your concentration, "What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" The boy said. His smile appeared it was just enough to make you melt. None of the boys you knew ever called you pretty, at least never admitted it. You never considered yourself pretty, you were into sports and books, not exactly girly. You never even put on much make up. You were starting to feel down when you heard him sit down next to you. "I happen to enjoy reading." You said sort of flirting with him. "Hmm. I see. Whatcha' reading?" This boy said with actual interest in what you had to say. "It's...I actually have no idea. I came here to get away, and i just picked a book but I wasn't actually reading it." You babbled. "Get away? From what?" He asked. You felt embarrassed, your family was terrible and so was everyone around you. "Everyone." You said looking down, still feeling his gaze on you. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked a smile reappearing. You barely knew this guy, you didn't even know his name. But you trusted him, for some stupid reason. You gave him a smile and nodded. "Thank god, I'm starving." He said. You chuckled. "An Impala? Where the hell did you get a beaut like this?" You said. Your eyes went wide with excitement, your love for cars was showing and you didn't care. "You know your cars don't you?" He said, smirking. "Yes I do." You said proudly. "Names Y/N by the way." You said looking under the hood at the beautiful engine. "Dean." He said, he was smiling proudly. "Damn. I need one of these." You said closing the hood. "So, Dean you mind tellin' me where we're going." You said. Dean smiled as he started the car. "Damn! Listen to her pur!" You yelled excitedly. You loved cars, and your parents made you walk our take the bus anywhere. So any nice car you came in contact with you kinda went overboard. "Exactly!" He said. "You are awesome! I got a kid brother he doesn't even understand half of what I talk about these days." He said smiling at you. "So Dean, you're not kidnapping me are you?" You said jokingly. "Nope. There's this diner, I wanna try. It looks good." He said. "We only have one and it's pretty good, got any good tunes?" You said. "Yeah!" He said playing Dead or Alive, by Bon Jovi. "You are awesome!" You said. You sang along with Dean to the song. Dean parked the car and the two of you made your way to the diner. You had laughs with cars, guns, old song. You were enjoying life for the first time in a long time. You saw Dean's eyes travel to her collarbone. There were bruises, once you realized that he saw them he quickly covered them up. "Y/N what happened?" He said with curious eyes. Your parents, that's what. They were abusive and evil. Calling you things you never thought would come from a human's mouth. They hurt you when they were drunk, when they were sober and when they needed to let off some steam. "I um..." You wanted to tell him, but you hated when people felt sorry for you. You were so scared he would judge you, hate you or not look at you the same. "Did someone do this to you?" He said, he was angry no longer happy or bright. "It was my parents." You said quietly. "What?" Dean said. He moved over to your booth, you showed him all of your bruises. You wore a sweater to hide them. "Y/N..." He said. "No. Do not take pity on me. Please." You said. "Grab your things." He said, you looked at him curiously. "I have known you for five hours, why do you want me to pack my things." You said in the car. "I can't let you stay here, you're strong enough and I'm sure my family will love you." Dean said, he followed your directions to your house, your parents were off probably in some bar. They didn't care about you. "What?" You said "Strong enough for what?" You asked Dean. But you pulled up into your driveway. You led him inside and straight to your bedroom. Then he told you everything, about what really goes on in the world, and you believed him. You left with a strange boy, you barely knew to leave the life you hoped to forget.


	2. Brand New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Start a new life in a competently different world.

It's been four mounths and the only bruises you had were from training with Sam and Dean. You were finally happy. You ate crappy food, stayed in crappy motels but you had people who cared about you, and that was all you needed. You worked hard so John could see you ready to hunt. You could get Sam down in record time, you could almost get Deann down faster than he could get you. "You are getting good." Dean said as you threw a knife into the center of the bulls eye. "Let's see you give it a shot." You said, grabbing the knives from the tree. "Alright." He said getting in a stance. He hit the tree one after another, but they didn't hit the center like you did. "I win." You said proudly. "There was no competition." Dean said handing the knives to you. "Yes there was." You said, getting up in his face. "Y/N..." Dean said, his face close to yours. You coughed awkwardly and backed away. You looked down to hide your blush. "Um...Dad is thinking about letting you come on a hunt, a warewolves." Dean said, his emerald eyes shining. You would never admit this to him, or anyone, but you thought they were the best thing in your entire world. You loved the way the searched yours, the way they smiled when he wasn't and the way they made you feel. "Wait really?" You said, your eyes going wide. "Yeah I um heard him talk to Sammy about it. " Dean said, he was smiling. He looked more excited than you are. "When do we leave?" You said. "Tomorrow. First thing tomorrow." He said. "Alright, you gonna help me pack?" You said with excitement in your eyes. "Sure thing." Dean said.  
You and Dean had become close, he knew about your family and all the other privet things in your life. He was there through the nightmares, the panic attacks and all the tears. You trusted him, with your life. You trusted Sam and John too. It was a great relief having someone to come to, and not to have everything rest on your shoulders. Dean sat on your bed while you looked for bag. He placed in clothes and knives and other weapons. You placed you bras in. He blushed as you grabbed one to change with your sports bra. "What? You've never seen a bra before?" You said jokingly. "No...I mean yes. It's just I never have seen yours." Dean said. You laughed, "Well now you do. Turn around." He did as you were told him. But not for long, You had your back to him, as you undressed. He watched you as you pulled of the sports bra. Your back was bare, you could feel eyes watching you. "Pervert." You hissed, in a light tone. "I am not. It's just you have a nice...back." He said laughing. "Well thanks but, turn around." You said. You got dressed. Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala. "Where are we going?" You asked as you put on your shoes. "I was planning just grabbing some food, but we can go out." Dean said grabbing his coat. He handed you the leather jacket he bought you a few months ago. "Awesome." You said.  
Dean sat across from you in the booth. He smiled, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an unwrapped box. "Happy birthday." He smiled. "You remembered." You said. "Of course I remembered. Now open it." Dean said, his emerald eyes staring at you. "Alright, Mr. Bossy-pants." You grabbed it. Inside was a butterfly knife, better than any you've ever had. "Dean..."You whispered. Then under it was a necklace. Sliver and it had a charm and small locket on it. "Dean oh my..." You said in such a low voice you didn't know if he could hear you. You opened the locket, inside was a picture of you and Dean, two months after you met. The other place for a picture was empty. "The charm is for protection, at least that's what the lady at the store said. And the picture I thought it would be nice, you can take it out or add whatever." Dean said looking down. "Dean, I love it. I didn't know you kept the picture. It's beautiful." You said, tears in your eyes. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this." You looked up at him. He handed you a napkin. You wiped your eyes. "Help me put this on." you said handing him the necklace. You stood up as he struggled to put it on. "Son of a bitch...There." He said as you let your H/C down. You touched the new thing at our throat. "Dean. Thank You." You said turning around to hug him. When you broke apart, you hung there for a minuet. Studying him. His eyes did the same to you. "You gonna kiss me or what?" You asked Dean. He kissed you with passion and force. Happy birthday to me. You thought to yourself. You broke apart the kissing, "Dean..." You said, your lips swollen and red from kissing. "I um...*cough* um." Dean said. You smiled at his nervousness. You grabbed his hands in yours. "I yeah..." You said kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around your waist. "Let's go." He said.  
You were back in the motel unsure what to say. Dean sat across from you. On the opposite bed. "Dean I thought you were a charmer with all the ladies." You said. He laughed. "Yeah me too." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that you're different from all the other girls I've been with." Dean said standing up. "How?" You said crossing your legs. "I want to make this special, to make it last. I really, really care about you." Dean said. You stood up, and put your arms around him. The two of you, seventeen and just so confused. "Dean...just treat me right and we'll see where it goes from there." You said. He smiled shyly. "Now what?" He said. "Kiss me." You whispered. "Yes ma'ma." He kissed you, he ran his fingers through your hair. When his tongue entered your mouth it was like nothing you had ever felt. The kisses were combined with pain and pleasure, teeth and tongue. He moaned into your mouth, it sent shivers through you. He cupped your face and looked at you with his emerald eyes. There was everything you wanted in them; love, protection, and happiness. "Happy Birthday Y/N" Dean said as he kissed you once more. You heard a car pull in. "You ready for that hunt?" Dean asked you his smile bright. "Now that I've got you babe." You said quoting a song you loved. He knew it too. Dean squeezed his hand. You grabbed your things and got ready to get into the car. John and Sam came in, "You ready?" John asked you and Dean. The both of you nodded. "Alright, Dean and Y/N and Sam take the Impala, I have something to do before we go." John said heading to the bathroom. Dean grabbed both of your things and headed out to the car. "You wanna tell 'em yet?" Dean asked you. "I, not yet. It's more romantic when it's a secret too." You said slapping his ass. "Hey! Hey there..." He said kissing you. "Hey." You whispered. He kissed you. His tongue slipping in your mouth again. You ran your fingers through his hair. Sam came out and yelled. "Finally!" He exclaimed. You both chuckled, and broke apart the kiss. "Don't tell Dad." Dean said. "I won't." He said smiling. "Oh, Y/N. Happy Birthday." Sam said pulling out a card and a candy bar. Heath bar. Your favorite. "Thanks Sam." You said wrapping your arms around him. John came out, "Ready to go?" He said. "Yep." Dean said.  
Sam let you sit up front with Dean, he fell asleep in the back, a comic book covering his face. "Why did Sam say finally?" You asked. "I guess I kinda had feelings for you, maybe since I met you." Dean said, his eyes still focus on the road. "Really.." You said blushing. "There was this...fire to you. I just...I don't know." Dean said. "But you were with a girl every town we went to." You said. Dean made eye contact with you this time. "I was distracting my feelings for you. I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way." He said. You laughed, "Trust me. I feel the same way." You reached out for his hand. He took it. The rest of the car ride was filed with the purr of the Impala and music. Dean pulled up to a crappy motel and turned off the car. It seemed to be the only one in this small town. Dean and you went inside. "Uh, hi. Can we get two rooms please?" He asked with his winning smile. "Sorry sweetie. We've only got one room left." She said looking over her books. "Oh fuck me." Dean hissed under his breath. "Is there any other places we could stay around here?" You asked, politely. She thought for a second, "There's a motel about 20 miles out of town. That's all I can think of." She said. Dean sighed. "we'll take the room. Any chance you got any cots?" he asked. The lady shook her head. "Sorry, but the room comes with a pull out couch and Queen beds." She said. Dean payed for the room with a fake credit card, you went out to wake Sam. "Y/N. Hey um, wanna grab some food with me and we can eave Sammy here?" He asked you as he grabbed the bags from the trunk. "Sure." You smiled. Back in the motel room Dean and Sam took one bed, they decided that John gets the other one. You volunteered to take the couch. "Ready?" Dean asked you holding your coat out for you. "Uh huh. Lets go." You took the jacket and said bye to Sam. You smiled when Dean takes your hand in his. He says he forgot something in the motel room, Dean hands you the keys. "I'm tempted to just drive off with her." You said. He smirked. "But what would you do without me?" Dean said kissing you. You smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll stay." You gave him a peck n the lips and he jogged back inside. You made your way to the car when you here something behind you. Your heart beats faster. You grabbed the knife Dean had given you. "Hello?" You said. Then suddenly you were hit from behind and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that was also too short, but hey what do I know. The next one will probably take me longer. And there shall smut. I also would love suggestions on how to make it better, or on what you want me to write.


	3. Walking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and good things are going to be told in this chaper.

You groaned. Your eyes fluttered open. "Look who's awake." Said the woman standing closest to you. "What the hell?" You said, your voice hoarse. A male came over to you and cut your wrist. "Son of a bitch." You hissed. Fangs appeared, Ah fuck me. He chuckled. He gripped it tight and sucked the blood. You bit the inside of your mouth, trying not to give them the satisfaction. They left for a while. You waited a long time, praying Dean would come. "Dean..." You gasped as he came in.

 _*40 minutes earlier._ *

Dean came outside, his heart beat faster when he didn't hear the purr of the Impala. He rushed to the car. He saw your knife on the ground. "Fuck." He cursed. The keys were inches away. He rushed back inside, "SAMMY! Y/N's GONE!" He yelled, Sam grabbed his jacket and ran out the door with Dean. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" Dean said slamming his palm on the steering wheel. "We'll find her." Sam said. "How?" Dean yelled.

"I don't know!" Sam screamed

"Of course you don't, you don't care about her like I do!" Dean yelled.

"She's my friend too!" Sam continued to yell.

"I can't lose her, Sammy, I just can't." He said, his voice quiet. Sam looked at his older brother, he was usually so confident but now he was scared about girl he met 5 months ago, and somehow the love he had for her made it seem like he loved her for a lifetime. "We gotta sneak into the morgue and get the files on the bodies." Sam said. That's exactly where they went. Once inside they rushed to find the files. "Ah ha!" Dean said when he found them. He skimmed through the papers and found something interesting. "The...The bodies were drained of blood!" He said shoving it towards Sam. "Vampires? Freaking kidding me. I'm guessing they tore out the hearts to throw hunters off their trail, making them think it was a werewolf." Sam said. "Um, where would a nest be?" Dean said. "We gotta figure it out fast. Before they hurt her." Sam said, they did what they could. They found an abandoned house and that was their best guess. And that was a good guess indeed.

_*Now*_

"Y/N. Thank god." Dean ran up to you. "Dean..." He said as he cupped your face while Sam untied you. You rubbed at your wrists. "Vamps, it was vamps." You said. "Yeah we figured that out when the bodies didn't have much blood. " Sam said. "Oh. We have to get out of here before they come back." You said grabbing at Dean's wrist. "Oh you um dropped this." Dean said slipping the knife into your hands. "Thank you." You said squeezing his hand. "How many did you see?" Dean asked you, handing you a machete. "Five or six maybe." You said. "To late, they're back." Dean said sighing. "Oh, fuck." You said. The vamps came after you. You chopped off two heads and Dean and Sam took care of the rest. You were covered in blood, dirt, sweat and grime. Dean looked at you like you were the prettiest thing he ever laid eyes on. You blushed. "You still look amazing. As always." He said. "You look pretty good yourself." You said kissing him. He kissed back with passion you haven't felt for years. His tongue made it's way into your mouth. You moan as his hands slid down your back. You ran your fingers through his hair. His hands were at your ass, he grabbed it. Another moaned slipped from you. He smiled. He moaned when you pulled his hair. Things were going to go farther but Sam coughed. "Sorry Sammy." He said, he put his arm around you. "Just don't forget I exist." He said opening the door to the back. "Sam goes to sleep by ten and dad won't be back 'till tomorrow. We have the car to ourselves." He said putting his arms around your waist. "Mm, yes... And what do we plan to do?" You said flirty with him. "Lots of things, lots of..dirty things." He said. His smirk appearing. "I like the sound of that." You said kissing him. "Oh. Right Sam." He said, pulling you towards the car.

Sam was asleep, finally, and Dean pulled you outside. You shaved, hoping that at some point you would be doing this. You even bought a new pair of underwear for him. "Damn, those jeans look uncomfortable." Dean said. The cheesy line was cute, you decided to play along. "God, yes they are." You said kissing him. He opened the the door and led you inside. "You are so beautiful. You know that right?" He said as he laid you down on the seat. You looked up at him and smiled. You reached for him, he was on top of you now. Dean was careful not to put his weight on you. He was kind to you, wanted to be gentle and careful. Dean wanted to make sure you enjoyed every second of this. You grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, exposing your bra. It was plain, and boring. It was purple, light purple. Unlike the regular one you wore; black. Though you didn't feel pretty in it, Dean looked at it like it was the most amazing thing he ever saw. you blushed as he looked at you with lust and love in his emerald eyes. His shirt was gone, you didn't even notice you were too busy focusing on Dean kissing you. You ran your fingers over his skin feeling every inch of him. His kisses we like fire through your veins. Your fingers found the button of his jeans. "You sure- you want this?" He said, out of breath from kissing. His lips were swollen and glossy with saliva. "Yes." You whispered. He helped shimmy off his pants. You saw his growing bulge through his boxers. "Your turn.." Dean said. He slowly removed your pants, careful not to put any weight on you. He chucked the pants. He smiled when he saw the underwear. "For me?" He said proudly. "Don't be too cocky." You said bringing his head down for a kiss. His very hard length rubbed up against you, sending a warm feeling to your stomach. He kissed your mouth, to your jaw, neck and he slowly sucked on your breasts, making you moan. Then he kissed your ribs then your stomach and above the line of your panties. "Please." you begged him. He slid off his underwear to revealed his hard cock, already dripping precome. You ran your fingers through his hair as he pulled off your underwear. He teased his finger over your clit, you moaned again, Dean smirked. "You son of a bitch." You hissed. As you said that, he stick his finger in you. "Dean." You said. Dean pulled his finger out and his face went down. When his tongue hit your already sensitive pussy it was like magic. He moaned as his tongue tasted you. "Oh god, Dean." You said, your voice rising, trying not to be too loud. he went harder with his tongue. He hummed as his tongue danced around your sensitive area. Dean lifted his head up and went to kiss you. You slid your tongue in his mouth, tasting yourself in him. His cock brushed up against your swollen clit. "Dean...mm" You groaned into his mouth. "Please..." You said. "Uh huh. I know, just let me have my fun." Dean said lifting you up and unhooking your bra. He tossed it in the front of the car. He kissed your breasts and cupped them in his hands. He ran his tongue over your nipple, then sucked it. "I really-hate-you." You said breathless. "You love me." He said smirking. You looked at him with loving eyes, "I do, I really do love you." You said and grabbed Deans face.

"Y/N...You do? Really?" he said his emerald eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes I do. Dean Winchester, I love you." You said

"Oh thank god." Dean said, and kissed you. His force came at you with surprise, so you gasped. His tongue, oh that magical tongue of his, crept into your mouth and the kiss was as if you were trying to swallow each other. You both were covered in layers of sweat but it didn't matter, Dean thought you looked prettier than a goddess, you saw Dean as the first day you met him. Strong, beautiful and full of fire. Dean brushed up against your clit again. "Dean, I need..." You whispered. He bent down to kiss you again, "You ready?" He asked as he positioned himself between your legs. "Yes." You said. Dean entered you and was careful not to hurt you. "Dean!" You yelled, not caring who heard you anymore. He was fully in you he began to roll his hips and slowly move in and out. "God! Dean!" You said. "Y/N..." He said, kissing you. You groaned into his mouth he smiled. You put your hands into his hair, keeping his there. Your bodies there, together. Slowly becoming one. "Y/N..." He whispered. "I love you." He said. "I love you too."

 

You walked into the hotel room holding hands with Dean. "Well, it's about time." Sam said, he was skinning through a book. You blushed. "Yeah, um, please tell me you didn't do it in the car." Sam said looking at Dean. Now it was Dean's turn to blush. "Gross. I'm stealing the blankets and putting it on the seats." Sam said. His stuff was packed. Dean nodded over towards it, "Aren't we waiting for dad?" He asked. Sam shook his head, "No he called, said he found another hunt, had to leave for it right away. Um said we could meet up at Bobby's in a week or two." He said. Dean lifted an eyebrow, "So we have a few weeks to do anything we want?" He said. "Yeah pretty much." He said. "Awesome." You and Dean said at the same time. He smiled at you and grabbed your hand. You squeezed it. "And no. You are not dropping me off at a hotel or at Bobby's so you can have sex." Sam said. You rolled your eyes, "Dang it." you said sarcastically, snapping your fingers. "So what did you have in mind?" Dean asked. "Well, I thought maybe we could go to the movies." Sam said

"I haven't be to the movies since I came with you guys." You said to Dean resting your chin on his sholder. The two weeks were some of the best days you had with Dean. It was like you were just a normal couple and there were no monsters. You enjoyed it. A lot. You were so glad you found him.

 

_*Two years later*_

 

"Two rooms please." Dean said to the woman sitting at the desk. "Alright here you go." she said handing them keys and taking the credit card. "A room all to ourselves, what do you have planned Dean?" You said kissing him. "Lots of thing." He said. "Um...Look, my grandmother was buried around here. You don't mind If I take some time to myself, to visit her, do you?" You asked him, grabbing his wrist. "Take all the time you need, we've got all week." He said pecking you on the lips.

"Hey, G." You said to the gravestone you sat next to. "It's been a while. I left mom and dad. I wish you were there for me, but I met someone." You said pulling your legs to your chest. "He means the world to me, he took me away from them. I'm happy now." You said. Dean was watching you from a tree, he listened to you talk about your relationship. He cried, he was going to break your heart He had to. To keep you safe. He walked away before he heard you say something, that probably would have changed his mind in seconds. "G. I love him so much. He is the only person that saved my life, nothing would have stopped me from ending it, but he came along and saved me." You said. You were crying, but you didn't notice. You got back to the hotel and there was something not right, you could feel it. "Dean?" you said, your voice shaky. You saw something you hopped you would never see in your entire life.  
A pair of underwear on the ground. They were defiantly not yours. "No. No. No. NO!" You yelled. In tears you screamed for Dean. He came out of the bathroom. You were too angry to see his eyes were puffy from crying. "You lying bastard!" You said throwing the underwear at him. "Y/N. I didn't mean for you to find them." He said, though he really did hope that you would find them. "Seriously?!" You screamed. "I'm done. We are done." You said in a cold voice. You packed up all your things Dean did nothing to stop you. You paused, "You know what, I loved you more than anything and just like everyone else in my life, you threw it in my face." You said. The words hit Dean hard. He loved you more than anything, h didn't want you in this life anymore. He needed you to be safe it was the only way he could live with himself. "You. Are. A...Sick person! I hope you remember this moment for the rest of your life. I hope you remember the moment you lost the best thing you've ever had." You said gathering your things and slamming the door behind you. Dean burst in into tears. He bought a pair of underwear so that you would leave him, he couldn't break up with you and he knew you wouldn't leave him. You cried as you made your way to the bus stop. Your heart fell into pieces, as you walked away it felt worse. You were leaving the one thing you needed the most, and he thought he was saving you but really he was sending you into a life that was worse that he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, smut? And maybe it doesn't get better. Or does it? Suggestions are welcome, always.


End file.
